The Kitsunes
by DarksMasterRen
Summary: naruto is taken by orochimaru and is forced to become his slave will the rookie nine be able to save him and does hinata have a secret of her own NaruXhina Discontinued sorry
1. Chapter 1

the begining

It was a sunny day in konoha. a certain blond ninja woke up about 2 hours later then he should have.great sakura-Chan is going to kill me for being late said naruto as he got dressed.he was wearing his usual clothing a orange jump suit (not really sure if thats right) he yawned as he arrived at the team 7 meeting spot (a bridge). hmmm where is everyone...i wonder if they went to see sasuke in the hospital.it had been 3 days since naruto brought sasuke back from orochimaru and the curse seal was removed.sasuke is his old self now but he's developed a new hatred for orochimaru and considers naruto his brother since he brought him back.naruto sighed as he walked to the hospital to see if they were there but they werent't nobody was there at all no doctors nurses nobody.he then relized that there was no villagers on his way the the bridge or to the hospital.is tsunade-baachan having a meeting or somthing thought naruto

naruto then f elt a huge killing intent he knew this killing intent it was orochimaru.My my my you've healed already naruto hmm and here i thought this was going to be hard said orochimaru as he approched naruto.WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WHERE IS EVERYONE yelled naruto.in order 1 I'm here for you and 2 everyone is asleep with some posion i made they've all been send to a special location in konoha said orochimaru.naruto shivered in fear.why are you after me and what are you going to do to everyone.im going to make you may slave by fusing you with the kyuubi as for everyone else they will die if you don't come with me said orochimaru as he laughed.naruto couldn't let them all die because of him he would rather serve orochimaru then lose all his friends and the one he loved(will be explained later).

he gulped and then looked at the ground.all right I'll-but he was cut off by sasuke punching orochimaru in the face.orochimaru dissapeared to reaveal that it was a clone.what do you think your doing you baka said sasuke as he walked over to his 'brother'.sasuke i-i-i-but again he was cut off by orochimaru reappearing and punching sasuke back.folish boy said orochimaru as he blew stuning powder on sasuke.sasuke froze he couldn't move a naruto we must go now.naruto didn't move he just looked at the floor of the now or ill kill everyone including sasuke threatened orochimaru.naruto's blood froze.alright I'll go but don't hurt anyone in this village not you or you the servents you have said naruto.good now lets go naruto said orochimaru as he walked out the door naruto followed.BROTHER DON'T GO WITH HIM NARUTO yellowed sasuke who was still stunned.i'm sorry brother but i can't let him hurt you or anyone else in this village said naruto as he walked out the door.

goodbye konoha goodbye brother goodbye my friends goodbye my love forever


	2. Chapter 2

authers notes thank you for the reviews this is my first fanfiction and i plan on finishing it and the chapters should be longer this is hard though cause i have like 3 other naruto storys in my head.

disclaimer:i dont own naruto sadly

------

chapter 2

The end of naruto uzumaki

naruto and orochimaru arrived at his new base about 2 hours after the hospital battle.as naruto and orochimaru entered naruto noticed somthing strange.oi'orochimaru this isn't your base is it asked naruto.very observent child no this isn't my base this is a special sealing temple said orochimaru.

naruto and orochimaru walked into the temple orochimaru told him to go left then right then left again in the halls of the temple.naruto did as he was talk with out arguing.when naruto entered the room he didn't like what he saw.There was blood sprend around the walls skelitons on the floor and one table with a huge seal around it.

w-what is this naruto said to nothing.this is a seal fusing room said kabuto as he walked out from the shadows.Naruto get on that table said orochimaru as he walked up behind naruto.LIKE HELL I WILL yelled naruto as he got ready to run but orochimaru grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.the posion is still in efect i can still kill them if you disobey me said orochimaru.naruto winced with the thought of his friends dead.all right naruto said heading to the table his head down.kabuto and orochimaru smirked evily and headed toward the table as well.naruto laied on the table.kabuto start performing seals none of witch naruto could under stand.

finally after what seemed like 50 hours of hand seals(witch was actually only two minutes)kabuto finished the last one and yelled SEALFUSING NO JUTSU and he slamed he hand on naruto seal.naruto winced in pain from the fusion he felt somthing slipping away and he relized he was forgetting things.his friends his village his love were all slashed from his mind.who do you serve kitsune naruto asked orochimaru.i serve...orochimaru-sama said naruto.

-----------meanwhile in konoha

hinata hyuuga and the rest of the rookie nine were outside of tsunade office.hinata didn't understand why she was here and why naruto wasn't and why sasuke was crying.(very strange sight).sakura was trying to cmofert sasuke and asked him whats wrong but he would never say anything he just kept sobbing.everyone looked worryling at sasuke if he was crying then somthing had to be seriously wrong.finally tsunade's door opened.

all right come on in everyone said the fifth hokage poking her head out of the door.jiraiya kakashi asuma and kurenai were all in the office.everyone entered and sasuke was being supported by sakura he was still stunned and what made it worse is that he was crying.

all right sasuke whats wrong asked tsunade sitting at her desk.nn-n-n-n-ar--u--to whined sasuke.what about naruto asked jiraiya as all of the sensei's eyes turned wide worried that somthing happened to naruto.oro-chi-maru h-h-as tak-en h--i-m said sasuke still crying.everyone gasped (even neji)and there eyes grew wide.tsunade punched the wall behind her causeing a huge hole at the same time sakura pounded the wall behind her making the wall enqual to the one tsunade had made.damn orochimaru said tsunade and sakura in usion.neji knew there was more so he quickly took sasuke from sakura anymore bad news and sasuke could be the next punching bag for sakura and tsunade.

sasuke continued now being held up by a wall that neji put him on.h-h-he s--ai-d somthing about us being posioned and threatened to kill us if he didn't come said sasuke calming down a bit tears were still rolling down his face though.DAMN THAT OROCHIMARU HE KNEW NARUTO WOULD GO IF HE SAID SOMTHING LIKE THAT yelled everyone in the room(except hinata she was crying).really everyone had been at a meating in tsunade's office and all the villagers were at a carnvel at the contury of wave.theres more said sasuke.everyones eyes wided even more.he said somthing about fusing naruto to somthing called a kyuubi.everyones eyes wided more but the adults eyes were so wide its a miricle they didn't pop out.tsunade what is this kyuubi asked sakura.i-i-i-i-i-t's the nine tailed kitsune that is sealed inside naruto said tsunade still in shock of what sasuke said.all of the rookie nine eye's widened.so naruto has a demon inside of him asked neji.right but he wasn't the demon before but if he gets fused with the kyuubi then he will be said jiraiya.a--no-why didn't naruto-kun tell us about him asked hinata everyone was surprised she spoke up then again it was about naruto.he didn't won't for you to hate him like the villagers said kakashi looking sad.

THAT BAKA HE SHOULD KNOW BETTER THEN THAT yelled kiba akamaru barked in agrement.that's just it kiba he didn't know better then that all his life naruto has been hated because everyone thought he was the kyuubi when he got friends he wanted to tell them but he thought that they would act like the villagers and he couldn't take having his friends attacking him said kurenai.everyone was shocked at that statment tear roled harder down hinata's face.anyways we have no time to waste we must find orochimaru kill him and bring back our naruto said tsunade

.but then everyone felt a huge killing intent and they all turned to hinata a stared at her in shock.**we** will **and when** we do** I'LL KILL OROCHIMARU PERSONALLY** yelled hinata with a voice that sound more like two voices.everyone one looked at her with shock her eyes we glowing red and her teeth had become sharp craines that put kiba's to shame.finally she calmed down and went back to normal but instently bolted out the door.

ARE YOU COMING OR NOT yelled hinata from down the hall.everyone stood there in shock but quickly came to their sences and ran after hinata while the sensei's and hokage stayed behind.kakashi kurenai asuma go get me hiashi jiraiya go with the genin and as soon as hiashi gets here kakashi asuma and kurenai follow ordered tsunade.yes hokage-sama they said in usion and they vanished.

what has hiashi done to his daughter tsunade asked herself.then shizune entered the room.tsunade-sama we have just recived word that orochimaru is moving around the five countrys and killing the kage and any other importent ninja said shizune with a hint of worry in her voice.tsunade eyes widened she was about to say somthing when hiashi entered the room.what is it that you wish to speak to me about hokage-sama.tsunade glared at him and he shivered.what have you done to your daughter tsunade said flatly.

i'm afraid i don't know what you mean said hiashi.just now her eyes turned red and she it sounded like a kitsune was in tone with her voice and whats scary is that she yelled that she was going to kill orochimaru personally said tsunade with her angry face.hiashi finally gave in.all right i'll tell you she has the seven tailed kitsune Sanshu sealed with in her but you must under stand that it wasn't my fault that it was sealed in her said hiashi with his usual calm voice.tsunades eyes widened (for like the 50 time)who fault is it then asked tsunade and shizune in unsion.her mother sealed it in her so that she would not die it as never acted like that before though and i was the only one that knew about it if the villagers knew they would treat her as bad as naruto said hiashi with saddness in his voice.

i see well Sanshu could come in handy with naruto's recue said shizune.rescue what rescue what happened to naruto said hiashi with worry in his voice.shizune and tsunade were shocked by this.well hiashi naruto was taken by orochimaru about 3 hours ago the rookie nine ino shikamaru chouji hinata neji rock lee tenten sasuke sakura and their sensei along with jiraiya are all on a mission to find and bring him back to konoha before it's too late said tsunade.too late for what said hiashi.

tsunade explained what sasuke had told her and when she finished he was shocked and angry.damn that orochimaru first he betrays us kill the thrid takes sasuke uchiha and now he threatens naruto said hiashi.tell me hiashi why do you care for naruto asked shizune. he changed the hyuuga and now we are stronger with out just training day in and out and yelling at each other if the other one did somthing wrong so i owe him plus my daughter loves the boy and as strange as it may sound i don't want her to suffer anymore said hiashi with a bright smile. tsunade and shizune smiled back.hiashi left and shizune followed but before she close the door she said.oh and tsunade-sama i expect that paper work to be done in a hour.

----------meanwhile in the temple

orochimaru said a tall man with a black robe with red clouds on it(thats what they look like to me) and a straw hat that covered his red eyes.itachi uchiha i would like for you to meat- said orochimaru pointing to the shadows.two red eyes opened in the shadows **YOUR DOOM** said the voice from the shadows as it jump out and slash itachi on the chest and started clawing at it. itachi wasn't quick enough to make clones or even activate the sharingan in a matter of seconds he was dead.

----------------------------mean while in konoha forest about 5 hours since they left

all right heres the plan shikamaru said first we go to all of orochimaru's hideouts and see if he's in any of those if not then we start looking in sealing temples and shines of some sort then we meet back here in five days if you find somthing contact us as soon as you can.got it.they all nodded.good we'll start tomarrow morning.everyone start to go into tents they put up._oh naruto-kun where are you i hope your okay _thought hinata_ **he'll be okay kit.**who who said that.**i did i am the kitsune Sanshu i've been asleep most of your life but when you let out that outburst eariler i woke up.**so im like naruto-kun_ hinata asked sanshu as she got in her tent.**_kinda he has kyuubi sealed in him and he is much more powerful then me but he's still nice and hans- anyways enough about him im going back to bed you should try to rest too._**hinata nodded to herself and closed her eyes.she could tell this would work out because sanshu loved kyuubi and she loved naruto.she smiled and fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------end of chapter

so what do ya think


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTES: yeah sorry about the last 2 chapters but i was never good at writing storys. and i'm not looking up the japaness words for the jutsus so ill just call them what i want to so :p**

**Naruto:Ren-sama doesn't own me or the anime.**

**Ren:if i owned naruto their would be a whole lot more NaruXHina**

**-a night in konoha forest-**

**In Hinata's mind**

"Ano, Sanshu-san" said hinata in face of a small 20 year old girl with dark blue hair,blue slited eyes,a small blue tank top,the same type of pants hinata wears and 7 blue tails swishing behind her.

"Now now Hinata-chan don't add a san just call me Sanshu-chan" said sanshu to hinata.(an:hinata's mind doesn't look like naruto's mind her mind looks like a small forest with rivers and stuff)

"Hai Sanshu-chan" said hinata looking at the ground.

"so what do you want Hinata-chan" asked sanshu.

"well i was wondering if you could tell me about you or kyuubi" asked hinata not looking away from the groud.

"hmm well i guess i could tell you about me and him" hinata looked up 'well where should i start said sanshu.

------flash back------

Sanshu(looking the same way in hinata's mind)sat up from a old tree and looked around for kyuubi.

----flash back in a flash back?-----

"Kyu-kun where are we going' asked sashu getting dragged by a young man around 21 with short spikey red hair in a black t-shirt and black pants.(like naruto with out the jacket and with black pants)he had red slited eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks(again think naruto).

"We're going some where i've never shown anyone but i want ot show you Sa-chan"said kyuubi sanshu blushed

they arrived at a large cliff with a forest around it and streams of water were around the cliff as well

"It's beatiful Kyu-kun"she said smiling

"_not as beutiful as you"_kyuubi thought "would you like to enjoy the sun set wi-wi-with m-m-e"he asked blushing

_"kyu-kun just stuttered and blushed?_thought sanshu "Hai i would like that Kyu-kun"she said smiling and sat beside him in a tree soon after the sun set sleep claimed the two kitsunes.

----end flash back----

"and when i woke up he was gone i went back to his den and saw somthing h-h-h-h-o---o-o-r-r-ri-ble"she started crying and hinata trys to comfert her"i found our parents...dead..._sniff sniff_...and i couldnt find Kyu-kun anywhere. But then i found out he went to the human world to find the one that did to our parents. But...he never did he got sealed in Naruto-kun but i understand that it wasn't Naruto-kuns fault...But when i went to look for Kyu-kun and Naruto-kun i was asked to be sealed into...you because your mother was dieing and you where also about to die so i agreed...then i found out that Naruto-kun was also in the village so i stayed and watched over you so you wouldn't get into harms way but"begens to laugh a little"i feel asleep sorry Hinata-chan" hinata shook her head trying not to cry with the story she just heard

"i-i-t-t-s not your f-f-ault" said hinata holding back tears.

"hmm thanks Hinata-chan but you should really wake up now your friends are getting worried"said sanshu walking into the forest that is hinata's mind.

'hai"said hinata as she went back to the real world

-------------real world---------------------

"shika-kun we've been out here for days when are we going to find naruto"asked the female loudmouth

shikamaru gets mad"QUIET YOU TROUBLESOME WOMAN YOU'VE BEEN SAYING THE SAME THING FOR 5 HOURS" screamed shikamaru as he calmed down

ino just backed away "Hey guys Hinata is awake now"yelled kiba

"wha-where am i"asked a dazed hinata

"well lets see we're in the forest and your on my back"said neji

Hinata made a small _meep_ sound and jumped off her cousin's back they continued to walk until they arrived at the finale place they have yet to look

"so-this-is-the-last-place-that-orochimaru-was-seen-at" said chouji as he ate 3 bags of chips at the same time(cool i wonder how he does that)

they stepped inside carfully watching for any traps or ambushes but they found nothing and continued their way down but stopped in fear when they felt a huge chakara energy and a even bigger killing intent.they walked down very slowly till they came in a room full of nothing but darkness.

_**"ahhh it's been a while since orochimaru-sama let me eat a uchiha oh and what's this a Nara Haruno two Hyuuga's hmm very interesting i might have a good meal HAHAHAHAHAHHA" said a voice coming from the shadows**_

**_"_**wh-whos there"yelled sasuke

then a figure stepped out from the shadows and everyone gasped there stood naruto he had red eyes with blue slits his hair was still spikey but had red spots in it his wisker marks were more jagged he wore a dark green t-shirt with the sound simble on it but you couldn't really see because Naruto's shirt was corvered in blood and he wore black cargo pants and his nails were longer sharper but had blood dripping from them he also had two fox ears on his head and he had nine red swishing tails behind him.

"N-N-ARUTO"everyone yelled in usion

"yo"

----------------------------CLIFT HANGER BWA HA HA HA HA---------

okay not really

i need a vote if you think i should make naruto stay with orochiamru and get a good twist to it then tell me

but if you want naruto to go back to konoha then say that and i won't add the good twist you decide

till then ja'ne


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTES:well im going to go with the twist BUT all my storys end happy so dont worry

SO NOW THEN LETS GET THIS STORY GOING

-----chapter 4----

"NARUTO WHAT HAS HE DONE TO YOU"yelled sasuke at his '_brother'_

"you mean orochimaru-sama hes done nothing but make me stronger uchiha"replied naruto

they all stared at naruto trying to find out if it was a trick or somthing but it wasn't

"are you going to stare at me all day or tell me what your doing here before i have to kill you"

"we've come to take you home naruto"said sakura

"home?HAHAHAHAHAHA FOOLISH GIRL THIS IS MY HOME"said naruto

"wha this isnt your home naruto konoha is your home dont you remember your friends your life there at konoha"asked sakura

"konoha?whats konoha?"asked naruto with a confused look

everyone was shocked and they just stared at naruto till lee spoke up"MY FRIEND HOW COULD YOU FORGET WHERE THE POWER OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGHTEST"everyone sweat dropped even naruto

"what the hell is the turtle talking about power of youth?"asked naruto

lee stared to cry a little for being called a turtle

"anyways...you mean that you dont remember us your friends or your home naruto"asked ino

"can't say i...konoha?...i belive orochimaru-sama said somthing about blowling that place up"

"WHAT"everyone yelled

"naruto please stop this come back to us"said sakura

"na-na-naru-to-k--u--n"said hinata who was quiet the entire time most people forgot she was there with them

naruto stared to hold his head"_that voice it's so familer"_thought naruto as he continued to hold his head

"huh naruto"said sakura"_he reacted to hinata's voice so is she like the cure for what that bastard did to naruto"_

"kukukukukuku my my my...what a surprise all of konoha's best genin have arrived"said a voice from the shadows

"orochimaru-sama"said naruto as he bowed to the shadows behind him

"naruto show our guests the door if you would"said orochimaru

"yes orochimaru-sama"naruto turned to the group and stared forming hand seals.sasuke activeted his sharingan to try to read them."heh dont try using your sharingan uchiha my hands are moving way to fast for you to see"said naruto as he finished the last seal.he then slammed his hand on the ground and four walls of fire shot around the group putting them in a flaming cage."heh fire wall jutsu"the fire started to close onto the group

_"damn...gotta think of a plan lets see naruto reacted to hinata's voice so that means she's like a cure to him right.so all i have to do is make her talk to naruto"_thought shikamaru"oi hinata"

"hai"

"i need you to talk to naruto"

"demo"

"come on hinata you might beable to stop this"

"HAI"

hinata took a deep breath"NARUTO-KUN PLEASE STOP THIS YOUR NOT LIKE THIS NARUTO-KUN yelled hinata as she walked further away from the wall of flames

"_that voice"_thought naruto "h-h-h-inn-a-t-a-chan"

_kuso at this rate i'll lose naruto wait if shes able to calm him down then kukukukuku she as sanshu in her kukukuku and if i take her then nobody will be able to stop me._

thought orochimaru as he dashed toward the fire.naruto saw this and disabled part of the wall so he could get through.orochimaru jumped in witch shocked everyone so much that they couldn't move he grabbed hinata knocked her out and jumped back through the hole witch closed as soon as he did.the walls of fire then exploded and everyone was laying on the ground not dead just unconious."alright naruto lets go"

"but what about them orochimaru-sama"asked naruto who was not looking at orochimaru but at hinata

"leave them here when they wake up we'll be long gone"

"yes orochimaru-sama"

orchimaru and hinata were allready to the next room and naruto was about to go when he heard"b-r-roth-er-"

"HAHA HAHAHAAH so uchiha crying for your brother now well don't bother itachi is...dead"said naruto as he walked out the room

sasuke just laied there shocked angry and sad until he dinally fell uncounious.

------------sealing room-------

orochimaru already did the sealing on hinata and made her forget everything but naruto she also thinks orochimaru is her master.naruto had his memorys of hinata put back in him so he could remember her.ochimaru left the two alone in a bedroom.it had one bed a chair beside the bed a small fridge some secret compartments for ninja stuff.on the bed was hinata conious but bearly able to stay awake.

"are you okay hina-chan asked naruto as he sat in the chair next to the bed and was stoking her face.

"im okay naru-kun im going to take a little walk okay"

"ok"

hinata got up she was a little taller her eyes had pupiles but they were blue and had a red slit and the lavander of her old eyes outlined her eye ball.she had 7 fox tails behind her and 2 blue fox ears.her craines were longer then normal but didnt match naruto's.she had 3 small wisker marks like naruto but not as jagged.she wore the same out fit as naruto and it also had blood on it.she went over to naruto kissed him on the lips and walked out her tails and hips going back and forth seductivly.naruto just watched with a smile.soon after she went for a walk he leaned back in the chair and fell asleep.

----------about 3 minutes later--------

hinata came back in and smiled as she saw naruto in a chair curled up in a little ball asleep.she picked him up and sat him on the bed and stratened him out then she layied beside him and pulled the covers over them and fell asleep with her head on his shoulders.

-----about 2 hours later-----

they both woke up to find them selfs in the same bed but they were moving in a huge caravan nobody in it but them and no sun light in the wagen they were in so they just fell back asleep.

----meanwhile---

kakashi,asuma,kurenai,tsunade,jiraiya,and five ANBU had found the group of genin (and one chuunin) and hauled them back to konoha

_"damn you orochimaru"_they all thought as they went through the gates and to the hospital

---end of chapter---

ya sorry about that poeple who voted for naruto to go back to konoha but i didnt say when he was going back and because i liked the twist i added it anyways.so :P even so you gotta admit its a pretty good twist

i bet you never thought orochimaru would do that huh

and about kyuubi and sanshu yeah there gone for good maybe you never know till i say so

well JANE


End file.
